


You’re welcome

by assassi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassi/pseuds/assassi
Summary: Harry keeps finding trouble and Draco keeps stitching him up





	You’re welcome

“Healer Malfoy, room 5! Healer Malfoy, please Apparate to room 5!”

The voice used to exhilarate him when he was a newbie, just out of training, but now it annoyed him with its cold detachedness. Everything could be waiting for him in room 5 – a broken bone, loss of blood, unconsciousness…

Or a wounded Auror, surrounded by a few of his colleagues.

Wide green eyes met his equally surprised grey orbs when he rushed into the examining room. Wide gauze was wrapped around his left biceps and around his head. Potter stopped explaining how it was “just a scratch” and had the decency to actually looked guilty.

Or at least reprimanded, just by Draco’s look.

Draco sighed, unwrapping first the gauze around Potter’s head, tentatively waiting to see the wound. The brunette was tense – ha, big, strong Auror was actually a huge baby, scared of Healers! But when their eyes met again, Potter’s gaze was guarded and he looked actually surprised that Draco was so gentle; it was as if Potter expected to be hurt further. Draco frowned, tsk-ing when he inspected the wound. He lifted three fingers.

“How many, Auror?”, he asked, voice serious, showing his patient that he wasn’t kidding.

“Three”, Potter said, voice raspy and causing a chill to run down Draco’s spine.

The blonde nodded to himself, doing the incantation for a full head scan either way. He then did the simple chant for closing a wound and moved to the arm.

“Head looks fine to me, but just to make sure – don’t fall asleep tonight. Have someone check up on you every hour. I’ll prescribe a light potion, drink it twice a day for three days. Rest and have a lot of liquids.”

Draco finished, closing the wound on the arm.

“Any questions?”, he asked.

Potter shook his head. 

“Thank you, Healer.”

Draco nodded. “You’re welcome.”

*

“You know, Potter, I didn’t mean it like “you’re welcome to come again, only a week later!”

The Auror grinned sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to!”

Draco sighed. “Right shoulder?”

Potter nodded, looking uneasy. Draco sympathized – shoulder dislocation hurt like a bitch.

“Okay. We’ll do this quick. I’m sorry but it will hurt. Just hold onto me. It’s okay to scream, don’t try to be a hero. On three. One…two...three!

He pulled, setting up the bone where it was supposed to be with a sickening crunch, making Potter roar with pain. He dropped the arm immediately, reaching for a painkilling potion.

“Here. You weren’t supposed to have it before I set the bone, there could have been side effects. I know it hurts, but that works quickly, so… drink up.”

Potter did, obediently.

“Thanks, Healer”, he wheezed.

Draco nodded. “You’re… for nothing”, he covered quickly, making the Auror smirk.

*

He was all banged, all black and blue as Draco was bent over him, checking out his reflexes. 

“Really?”, the dumbass asked as the small hammer touched his knee, making it flinch. There was something unusually sexy his crisp white boxers as he sat there calmly, watching Draco doing his job. “Right now?”

“Yes, Potter, right now! The only way you’d come for a check-up is if you don’t have any other choice! So, here…”, he hit the knee again.

“You’re wrong”, the Auror muttered.

“What was that?”, Draco’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Nothing!”, Harry assured.

*

Draco sat in the corner in his hospital scrubs watching as Harry pulled some clothes on over his freshly bandaged shoulder. It had been bleeding this time, from a serious wound, caused by a curse. His leg had been wounded too, too close to a femoral artery. It was getting harder for Draco to keep a stone face seeing Harry’s wounds.

Or his nearly naked body. The boxers were red this time. Because of course they were. 

The idiot stood up, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“So, um. Thanks. Again. I am really grateful but what I’m about to offer isn’t just out of gratitude. Just to make things clear…”

Draco frowned. “Wh-…”

“Will you go out with me?”

“I…”

“I checked the rules. It’s not against them, if I’m not a hospitalized patient. And I’m… I’ll stay out of trouble if you agree?”, another sheepish grin.

Draco’s eyes narrowed dangerously again. “Were you getting in trouble just to see me?!”

Harry didn’t admit.

He didn’t decline either.

*

Harry laid, perfectly still, not daring to say a word as the blond hurricane bolted between rooms. From his position on the bed, he could barely see Draco in the kitchen but what little he was able to overlook was just as if Draco was in the hospital again – quick, efficient moves, sure and professional as he prepared breakfast.  
The blonde turned around and Harry quickly looked away, fully aware that he was still in disgrace after his last fuck up, leading to another visit in the hospital and getting his whole chest bandaged up.  
A tray of food was gently placed in his lap, full of his favorites – coffee, pancakes with whipped cream, toast, butter. Draco sat back on his side of the bed, flipping through the morning Prophet without a word.  
Harry spent a few moments quietly contemplating him, before he muttered a quiet, “thanks, Draco”.   
Draco’s lips turned up into a small smile.  
*  
“Healer Malfoy, Reception desk! Healer Malfoy, please Apparate to Reception desk!”

Draco groaned again. His shift had just started and he’d just pulled on the white coat. If there was an emergency with someone bleeding at the front desk, he’d be seriously pissed off. He closed his locker with a bang and Apparated.

There looked to be no commotion at Reception desk. Draco looked around, finding no emergency. He was just turning to the witch behind the desk when someone cleared his throat to grab his attention.

Harry stood there, in his formal Auror uniform, surrounded by his trusted fellow Aurors, grinning like the idiots that they were. In stark difference from them, Harry looked pale, maybe a little greenish. He still bravely tried for a smile when he slowly kneeled down in the middle of the central foyer, surrounded by gasps and even a flash from a camera. At the back of his mind, Draco was dimly aware that one of Harry’s colleagues quickly moved to dispose of the camera. But Draco’s attention was mostly focused on the simple ring in Harry’s hand and the choked off words,

“Will you marry me?”

Draco bit his lip, shaking his head in disbelief. Harry, obviously reading it wrong, turned a deeper shade of green as his face fell, smile turning into a frown.

“You’re impossible”, Draco said, just to make it clear. Then, “Of course I will.”

Harry’s face lit up with joy, turning back to its usual color when he jumped up, gathering the blonde in his arms, kissing him hungrily while still grinning like a loon.

“What’s the entourage for?”, Draco asked in between kisses.

“Came for the show”, Harry shrugged. “Hoped it would be a good one instead of a drama…”

Draco laughed, kissing his idiot of a fiancé.

*  
“Healer Potter, please Apparate to…”

“Uh! Can we maybe… not tell him?”, Harry begged.

The nurse standing next to him giggled, eyes fixed behind his back. Harry winced, slowly turning around. Draco’s eyes, already dangerously narrowed, threw daggers at him while his fingers drummed the hymn of doom against his crossed arms.

“Guess who’s sleeping on the couch tonight, Head Auror.”

Harry sighed.


End file.
